The Merman and the Wizard
by AngelUpSideDownCake
Summary: Remus, a merman, finds Sirius beneath Black Lake one day as he explores the lake after losing a bet with his friends. After saving him from a grindylow, the two find themselves strangely enamored. Hard M. Slash. RLSB.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any characters, creatures, places, etc found in this story.**  
**

**Warning: **Kinda pwp-ish, slash, inter-species relationship, one-shot.

**A/N: **This was an idea that I was toying with, written from Remus' perspective in third person. This is my first published RL/SB 'fic, though I've loved the pairing for quite some time.

**The Merman and the Wizard**

Remus spied the human boy from a distance. Handsome as he was, the merman could not help the sigh that escaped his lips. Grindylows were fast on the oblivious wizard's tail. With a flick of his aquamarine tail, Remus closed the distance at a startling speed, catching the dark-haired young man by surprise. Just as a grindylow came in for the attack, claws outstretched, Remus let loose a low, musical growl and gave a quick jab forward with his spear. The creature narrowly avoided injury and gave a hiss as he escaped, his friends following suit.

"Why are you here?" Remus turned to the stunned male and noted his webbed fingering and gills. Gillyweed was surely responsible for his ability to be so far beneath the breaking waves.

"A d-dare... I lost a bet." The human still seemed shocked that there was not only a merman before him, but one so willing to protect him. Remus nodded his understanding.

"You should return to the surface, it is far too dangerous for you here. We keep grindylows as house pets and yet you would let yourself be attacked by them."

"I could have taken care of them," the young man said defiantly.

"Oh, could you have?" With a raised eyebrow, Remus stretched his full length and towered above the man. He was by no means the tallest among the community of merpeople in the Hogwarts lake, after all he was not of the same sub-species. A series of odd events involving his abduction at a young age for magical experiments and his rescue by Albus Dumbledore had resulted in Remus' adoption by the far less beautiful, but more gentle Selkies that inhabited the Black Lake near Hogwarts. His own heritage seemed to be stemmed from the Sirens of the Mediterranean. However, the merpeople of the sea were far more warlike, choosing to first attack rather than question. For this reason, along with the fact that his young age would allow for his ability to adapt to the fresh water of the lake, it was deemed safer for him to be adopted by the Selkies rather than attempt to locate his original clan. Though he was a far-cry from the extreme aggression presented by his former people, Remus knew he had quite the temper and was considered one of the colony's best warriors. His strength was evident in his muscles and he knew as he glared down at the smaller human that this was not lost on the young man.

"I could have," he said after a moment. "You don't frighten me." With a fierce snarl, Remus grasped the young man around the waist and took off with intense speed through the long water weeds, narrowly dodging large boulders and frightening grindylows.

"Human, my power is far greater than yours! I could destroy you, and yet I allow you to live!" An enormous boulder appeared before the pair and it was to this that Remus slammed the wizard, pressing himself to the other's chest as the young man's back was forced against the jagged surface. A gasp escaped his full lips, but instead of the fear Remus wanted to see in his eyes, a dark expression not unknown to the merman had fallen over him. His distinction as a great warrior meant the females of the colony repeatedly threw themselves at him, lust deep in their eyes. While Remus had responded to a male or two, the mermaids held no appeal to him. Now, with this young, lustful man in his arms, Remus began to feel some of the same lust and attempted to will it away as he felt some of the scales covering his lower and must intimate area recede in an attempt to allow his arousal to be known. "What is your name?" It was an odd request. Merpeople seldom cared about any but their own, and yet curiosity was now consuming Remus in much the same way that his lust threatened.

"Sirius, Sirius Black."

"And you're here on a dare, you say?"

"Yes. It's... kind of stupid."

"I'd say very stupid. These waters a no place for an unprepared young wizard, such as yourself." Piercing gray eyes peered into Remus' own from under a floating fringe of dark hair.

"You know... I heard Selkies weren't supposed to be nearly as attractive as you are..."

"Remus. My name is Remus Lupin," the merman supplied. "I am more closely related to the Sirens of the sea than my people here."

"Why are you here then?"

"It's complicated." Remus suppressed a shiver as the youth's hands grazed across his chest and up to his shoulders.

"Well, Mr. Remus Lupin... I'm still not scared. In fact, I'd say you've gotten an entirely different reaction from me." A moan tore from the merman's lips as he tried desperately to maintain control over his body even as he felt Sirius' own hot length press into him.

"And what are you trying to get at, exactly?" The words were dusky and thick with lust.

"I think you know." Another gyrating motion and Remus felt himself succumb to his emotions as he dipped his head and licked the sensitive gills there.

"Yesss... I think I do. I warn you, I'm not a gentle lover." He felt the other's smirk against his own neck.

"Neither am I." Both party's lips descended on the skin of the other, licking, nipping, biting as their hands clawed at their skin. Remus pulled Sirius' swimming shorts down, allowing the thick, hot member to spring forward and brush against Remus' own revealed cock. The two rubbed against each other, eliciting gasps and groans. Before long Remus had the wizard's legs draped up his chest and over his shoulders as lightly fingered the young man's entrance. Beneath the water he knew it would be rough without proper lubrication.

"Do you have your wand?" Further explanation unnecessary, Sirius reached into the pocket of his shorts that he now held tightly in his hand. Less than a minute passed and a quick spell had been whispered. Remus positioned himself at Sirius' opening and pushed himself inside, relishing at the delicious warmth that wrapped around him, making him lightheaded and needy. Beneath him, Sirius too was moaning in pleasure. The two pushed against each other in tandem, eager to please themselves as well as their new lovers.

Remus' teeth found their way to the junction between Sirius' neck and shoulder, biting and sucking mercilessly. Feeling his own release not far in coming, the merman's hands reached down to grasp Sirius' member. With a few well-paced pumps the wizard clamped around Remus' cock and cried out as he came hard into the other's hand. Shortly afterward, Remus filled the man with his seed, biting aggressively and scratching down the wizard's back with his other hand.

The collapsed against each other, unsure how long had passed in the orgasmic bliss. Time was against them, however, as soon Sirius exclaimed in shock as the webbing between his fingers and the gills at his neck began to recede. Remus couldn't let his new lover drown! With an arm around the young man's waist, the merman again swam with amazing speed, this time towards the surface.

However, the lake was deep and the surface far away. By the time the pair breached the waves, Remus found his charge unconscious. Fear clawed at his mind as he raced to shore, throwing the man and himself onto the gravelly beach. An ear pressed held close to Sirius' mouth confirmed that he wasn't breathing. Doubt gripped Remus, but he pounded at the man's chest, knowing so little about humans and drowning or how to save those that did. Tears stung at his eyes as he again pounded the somehow frail-looking human.

Choking back a cry, Remus bent forward and pressed his lips to the human's now blue pair. Surprise made him draw back, however, as those lips moved against his and a loud gasp and long intake of air marked Sirius' return as he then turned and coughed, water coming up from his lungs.

"Oh, my god," gasped the wizard. "You've saved me twice, now, Remus." The merman shook his head and wrapped his arms around the smaller male, wishing the could tell him how happy he was that he was ok, but knowing that any sound he tried to make would only come out harsh and indiscernible to the other's ears. Instead, he kissed him again even as he heard the voices of two more wizards, presumably Sirius' friends.

Quickly, he turned to the water, dragging himself to safety before the other boys could see him.

"Wait!" Sirius was then running toward Remus, kissing the merman fiercly before he could launch himself over the edge of the rocky shore into the rapidly deepening water. "Please, I want to see you again." A smile tugged at Remus' lips and he slid into the water, gesturing for the wizard to come closer. As the wizard leaned over the edge, very close to the water, Remus grasped lightly at the sides of his face and pulled him just far enough under the water that his ears may be submerged.

"I would love to see you again. However, it is far too dangerous. I cannot guarantee your safety." Sirius shook his head. However, rather than allow the young man to argue, Remus kissed him softly, then disappeared quickly, knowing that Sirius' friends would be there now, wanting to know what happened. He wondered if Sirius would tell them about the merman or if he would be the wizard's secret. With a pang, Remus then found himself wondering if he'd see Sirius again.

Remus needn't have worried, however. His own eagerness to see the Hogwart's student meant that he spent more time near the surface and shore than he normally did. It was on one of his outings that he noticed a boat in the middle of the lake. Carefully, the merman breached the water and peered over the boat into a pair of gray eyes.

"Hello, Remus." Remus smiled and shook his head before giving Sirius a kiss as the wizard leaned over the edge of the boat. Perhaps they would be able to see each other after all.


End file.
